What Buffy Cha's Would Say While Watching Titanic
by Cheezy Frumaja
Summary: Basically, using Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Fanfiction as a way of razzing on Titanic, cause I really hate that movie! r/r!


Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
Cheezy Frumaja  
  
Title: What Buffy Characters Talk About While Watching "Titanic"  
Summary: Well, the title was my summary. Look again. But do r/r!  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: It's obvious-so do I HAVE to? Or do you REALLY want to sue me?  
  
BUFFY: This is so stupid. Come on, get to the juicy stuff. There's time for this in history class!  
  
DAWN: Ditto. So where's Leo come in? I heard he was really cute. If he's not cute I'm leaving.  
  
WILLOW: What about Kate Winslet? I want to see Kate Winslet.  
  
TARA: But, Willow...  
  
WILLOW: Sorry, Tara. Of course I love you more. Nice drawing, by the way. ::Points to TV screen::  
  
XANDER: ::drools:: Just shut up and watch the movie.  
  
ANYA: But what about the cute men? I want to see the cute men.  
  
XANDER: That means you, too.  
  
GILES: I hope this is at least going to be educating.  
  
BUFFY: Didn't I just say I wanted the juicy stuff?!  
  
SPIKE: Looks like YOU'VE gotten over Riley...  
  
BUFFY: Shut it, Spike.  
  
SPIKE: ::innocently:: Shut what?  
  
BUFFY: I have a stake.  
  
SPIKE: Oh...  
  
XANDER: Will everyone just shut up? You'll miss the plot, and I will have wasted three bucks on this movie!  
  
BUFFY: We know the plot. Look at the title.  
  
XANDER: Good point. Never mind.  
  
GILES: How long did you say this movie was?  
  
DAWN: Hello? Where's Leo?  
  
TARA: Kate Winslet...ow! Willow, that hurt!  
  
WILLOW: You are SUCH a hypocrite.  
  
~*~  
  
DAWN: This sucks-Leo is SO ugly. I'm leaving. ::stomps to her room::  
  
GILES: I'll go see what's happening in the kitchen...::cough cough::  
  
BUFFY: Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!  
  
XANDER: Oh YEAH...I mean, this is really stupid.  
  
ANYA: Could we try that? ::edges closer to Xander::  
  
XANDER: NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.  
  
SPIKE: ::mischievous voice:: Oh Buffy...  
  
BUFFY: Spike, don't even THINK about whatever you're thinking about.  
  
TARA: Hee hee. This is interesting.  
  
WILLOW: Yep.  
  
TARA: More later on in the movie?  
  
WILLOW: Better be...  
  
ANYA: Please, Xander?  
  
XANDER: Anya, not now.  
  
ANYA: I thought we were getting married.  
  
XANDER: Notice the people.  
  
ANYA: ::insulted:: Oh.  
  
SPIKE: (To Buffy) So what if I were Jack and you were Rose?  
  
BUFFY: Uh, no?  
  
SPIKE: Damn!  
  
~*~  
  
WILLOW: Oh, look at Rose, in the cold water, without any female company! I'll bet she's lonely.  
  
TARA: You wish-it's a movie.  
  
BUFFY: What happened to the juicy stuff?  
  
SPIKE: I KNOW!  
  
BUFFY: Shut up. You and Willow are bad enough as it is.  
  
XANDER: That's cold.  
  
BUFFY: Sorry.  
  
XANDER: No, no-I was referring to the movie.  
  
RANDOM VAMP: So many people, so much blood...  
  
BUFFY: Shut up. ::whips around and stakes the vamp:: That's better.  
  
WILLOW: Oh my god! Jack is dead?  
  
TARA: Like you'd care.  
  
BUFFY: ::sniffling:: And after all he said to her, he just-just-LEAVES her? Oh, that is SO wrong...  
  
SPIKE: ::disappointed:: So you HAVEN'T gotten over Riley.  
  
BUFFY: ::still sniffling, but disgusted:: So what's it to YOU?   
  
ANYA: Looks like the producers of that movie ran out of ideas real fast.  
  
XANDER: I know what you're implying. And I'm sure it's disturbing everyone else.  
  
DAWN: ::from her room:: Is it over yet? I'm bored!  
  
GILES: ::from the kitchen:: Yes, me too...  
  
WILLOW: That was sad, Jack dying.  
  
TARA: Yeah.  
  
WILLOW: I thought we were gay.  
  
TARA: I was just about to say that myself.  
  
WILLOW: Well, we are, aren't we?  
  
TARA: Of course.  
  
SPIKE: How sweet.  
  
WILLOW AND TARA: Shut up, Spike.  
  
SPIKE: Uh...I meant all the blood.  
  
XANDER: Yeah right...oh.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
  
XANDER: Just shut up?  
  
SPIKE: I'm not feeling the love!  
  
BUFFY: I thought we were talking about the movie. Shut up, Spike.  
  
SPIKE: All that warm blood, pumping so hard as they feared for their lives upon the sinking ship...  
  
TARA: Spike?  
  
SPIKE: What?  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: SHUT UP!  



End file.
